1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for improving the visibility in a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art of the Invention
DE 40 32 927 C2 discloses a device for improving the visibility in a motor vehicle having a radiation source for infrared radiation for irradiating the surroundings of the vehicle, and having an infrared-sensitive camera which takes images of the irradiated field of vision of the driver and makes available the collected image data to the driver by means of a display device which is embodied as a head-up display and in which the image data is visually superimposed as a virtual image on the external landscape. By means of this device, the driver can see considerably better at night or in bad weather conditions, in particular when he is dazzled by oncoming vehicles. As a result of the use of infrared radiation, the driver is, in contrast, not dazzled by the oncoming traffic. Such devices of this type are called night vision systems.
By virtue of the improved visibility, the vehicle driver may be tempted to look exclusively at the display and not to observe the surroundings directly any more, which can lead to misinterpretations. In particular there is the risk of the field of vision being overestimated and of driving too quickly owing to the supposedly better visibility.